TTE003.txt
wait 1000 : textclear allsphide bg "image\last.jpg",24 delay 800 mov %MainTextSpeedTmp,%MainTextSpeed mov %MainTextSpeed,300 locate 7,3 月照（月の照らす）　/ !w100ＦＩＮ@ ;This text and the text below do not appear on screen, so I have left it untranslated mov %MainTextSpeed,100 locate 12,5 作　/ !w100甲二 locate 2,7 素材提供　ＴＡＭ　Ｍｕｓｉｃ　Ｆａｃｔｏｒｙ様 locate 7,8 ＨｕｍａｎＰａｒｋ　様 wait 500 : bg black,29 delay 1000 bgmstop bgm "snd\silence.ogg" mov %MainTextSpeed,%MainTextSpeedTmp inc %504 goto *title2 *debugjump *staffroll skipoff if %504 >= 1 lr_trap2 *s_ep_end mov %2,0 lsph 0,":a;sys\title_logo.bmp",188,150 lsph 1,":a;sys\staffroll_blue.bmp",0,440 lsph 2,":c;bg\koen yoru.jpg",0,0,192 : print 10,3000 lsph 3,":c;bg\bar029.jpg",0,0,192 lsph 4,":c;bg\tuki1.jpg",0,0,192 lsph 5,":c;bg\roji1.jpg",0,0,192 lsph 6,":c;bg\eigakan1.jpg",0,0,192 lsph 7,":c;bg\hima.jpg",0,0,192 lsph 8,":c;bg\m3.jpg",0,0,192 lsph 9,":c;bg\mach3.jpg",0,0,192 lsph 10,":c;bg\yozakura1.jpg",0,0,192 lsph 11,":c;bg\tukiji.jpg",0,0,192 resettimer bgmstop bgmonce "snd\maisong1.ogg" lsp 901,":a;ld\natu\utai_02.bmp",190,0,192 : print 10,2000 waittimer 2000 vsp 901,0 print 10,9000 vsp 0,1 : print 10,5000 vsp 2,1 : print 10,4000 vsp 1,1 : vsp 0,0 : print 10,3500 waittimer 26000 for %0 = 440 to -1520 step -1 amsp 1,0,%0 gettimer %1 if %1>=35000 & %2=0 vsp 3,1 : vsp 2,0 : print 10,50 : inc %2 : goto *sr_lp if %1>=52000 & %2=1 vsp 4,1 : vsp 3,0 : print 10,50 : inc %2 : goto *sr_lp if %1>=64160 & %2=2 vsp 5,1 : vsp 4,0 : print 10,50 : inc %2 : goto *sr_lp if %1>=81110 & %2=3 vsp 6,1 : vsp 5,0 : print 10,50 : inc %2 : goto *sr_lp if %1>=96700 & %2=4 vsp 7,1 : vsp 6,0 : print 10,50 : inc %2 : goto *sr_lp if %1>=103500 & %2=5 vsp 8,1 : vsp 7,0 : print 10,50 : inc %2 : goto *sr_lp if %1>=111880 & %2=6 vsp 9,1 : vsp 8,0 : print 10,50 : inc %2 : goto *sr_lp if %1>=120080 & %2=7 vsp 10,1 : vsp 9,0 : print 10,50 : inc %2 goto *sr_lp if %1>=132530 & %2=8 vsp 11,1 : vsp 10,0 : print 10,50 : inc %2 goto *sr_lp wait 37 print 1 *sr_lp next waittimer 143000 vsp 10,0 : vsp 11,0 print 10,3000 vsp 1,0 : bg black,10,1000 goto *s_ep ;*debugjump *s_ep mov %199,1 ;＊曲はながれています。 mov $SubTitle,"_6" gosub *set_subtitle ;ここで桜の背景。 autoclick 1500 mov %AutomodeSpeed,1500 mov %MainTextSpeed,20 bg "bg\sakura2.jpg",28 gosub *text_bt_resume ;家業を手伝うようになって３度目の春を迎えた。@ ;実家の庭の片隅に植わる桜の木には、薄桃色の花弁が未だチラチラとその姿を残していた。@ ;br ;僕は少し桜の花が苦手だ。\ `It was the third spring I had seen since I started helping out with the family business.@ br `Here and there, a few pale pink petals were still visible on the cherry blossom tree planted in the corner of our yard.@ br `I wasn't particularly fond of cherry blossoms.\ allsphide bg "bg\8og-1-06.jpg",28 allspresume ;『おにいー、ほれっ』@ ;『おっと』@ ;平日の昼下がり、それまでバタバタとしていた仕事が一段落ついて、ぽっこりと空いた時間。@ ;仕事では先輩にあたる、妹が何かを放り投げてきた。@ ;あわてて伸ばした右手でなんとか受け取る。\ `"Onii! Catch!"@ br `"Woah!"@ br `It was a weekday afternoon, and I had just found some free time after a day busy at work.@ br `My little sister, who was my senior when it came to work, had just thrown something at me.@ br `I hurriedly thrust out my right hand and just barely managed to catch it.\ ;『危ないだろ。落としたらどうするのさ』@ ;あたふたと動揺した姿を見られた恥ずかしさもあって、殊更抗議めいた口調になってしまった。\ `"That's dangerous. What if I'd dropped it?"@ br `My tone was intentionally indignant, partly out of embarrassment at having looked visibly panicked.\ ;『あはは、ごめんごめん。一応取りやすいようにパスしたつもりだったんだけどさ。おにいなら取れるって信じていたからね』@ ;そんな屈託もない満面の笑みを浮かべられるとぐうの音も出なくなってしまう。@ ;ほぉ、と溜息を一つついて、僕は妹にたずねた。\ `"Ahaha, sorry. I did try to make it easy for you to catch, you know - and knowing you, I was sure you'd catch it."@ br `There was little I could do to complain when faced with the innocent smile that covered her face.@ br `With a sigh, I began to question her.\ ;『で、これは何？』@ ;握りしめたままの長方形の箱を指差す。@ ;『ああ、おねえからのお土産だって』@ ;『帰ってきたんだ』\ `"So, what is this thing?"@ br `I pointed at the rectangular box in my hand.@ br `"Oh, it's a souvenir from Onee."@ br `"So, she's back."\ ;外国車の日本法人に勤める彼女は、仕事柄海外に出張する事が多く、その度にお土産を買ってきてくれる。@ ;『先週日本には帰ってきたんだけど、もう来週には海外に行くんだってさ。だから送ってよこしたみたいだね』@ ;やれやれと妹は肩をすくめて僕に答えた。\ `My older sister, who worked at the Japanese branch of a foreign car company, would often travel overseas, bringing us back souvenirs each time she did.@ br `"She came back to Japan last week, but she said that she was leaving again next week, so she gave me this to pass on to you."@ br `She replied, shrugging her shoulders in exasperation.\ ;『慌しいな、相変わらず』@ ;ばたばたと駆け回る彼女を思い浮かべ、僕も苦笑を浮かべてしまった。\ `"Busy as usual, I see."@ br `A wry smile drifted across my face too as I think about her dashing from place to place.\ ;『さて、おにい、早速開けてみようよ？　っていうか、私が開けてあげるよ。 ;うん、そうだ、それがいい。ほら、貸してみてよ』@ ;大きな瞳に好奇心をみなぎらせ、妹が身を乗り出してくる。@ ;『いいよ、自分で開けるから。 ;って何だよお前は、僕の姉さんか何かか？』@ ;『妹だけど？』\ `"Come on, Onii, let's hurry up and open it. Or better yet, I'll open it for you.@/ ` Yep, let's do that. Come on, pass it here."@ br `She leaned towards me, her big eyes sparkling with curiosity.@ br `"Forget it, I'll open it myself.@/ ` And who do you think you are, anyway? My big sister?"@ br `"Just the little one."\ ;世話焼きな妹の手を遮って、包みを開けてみる。@ ;『へぇ、これは』@ ;『うん、いいね』@ ;出てきたのは一流ブランドのネクタイ。ファッションに煩（うるさ）く、渡航することの多い彼女はセンスがいい。@ ;そう、センスはいいが……。\ `Keeping my meddlesome sister's hands at bay, I unwrapped the packaging.@ br `"Wow, this is..."@ br `"Yeah, nice, isn't it?"@ br `A top-brand necktie emerged from the box. My sister was fussy about fashion, and frequently being overseas, she had a good sense for style.@ br `Yes, a good sense for style, but...\ ;『でも、いつ着けるんだ？』@ ;『作業着だしねぇ、ウチは』@ ;相手の都合ってものを余り考えないところがあるんだ。\ `"But when would you wear it?"@ br `"Yeah - after all, we wear fatigues here."@ br `...no consideration for the recipient's circumstances.\ ;『で、お前へのお土産は何だったんだ？』@ ;ついでと言ってはなんだが、妹にも尋ねてみる。@ ;『ほんとついでって感じだね、おにい』@ ;『ああ』@ ;今度は妹が苦笑を浮かべる番だった。\ `"So, what did you get?"@ br `Not that I really cared, but I asked anyway.@ br `"You don't really care, do you?"@ br `"No."@ br `This time, it was her turn to give a wry smile.\ ;『実はまだ開けてないんだよ。おにいと一緒に見ようと思ってさ』@ ;照れたようなその表情に、こいつも可愛いところあるんだなと僕は思った。\ `"Actually, I haven't opened it yet. I was thinking we could open it together."@ br `She looked somewhat embarrassed. I guess there was a cute side to her after all.\